Just A Shell
by TweedleDuh
Summary: After Alec has a terrible accident how will Nicole handle the aftermath? Characters from the TV series inside tvverse
1. Remember When

  
  
Hey there!! I've been on Hiatus for TOO long and I waited to start a new fic that wasn't NASCAR before I made my return LOL I know I have two unfinished ones still that I feel are at a dead end but I'll try my hardest to get them moving.  
  
Now about the story... Everyone knows those Disclaimers so we'll just leave that part out. Obviously I don't own these characters so why bother? LOL  
  
This story has the Characters from the Adventures of the Black Stallion tv series. If you aren't familiar with them then I will be happy to write up a bit of background so you can all enjoy this story.  
  
That's all I really have to say right now! Hope you enjoy it and lemme know how ya feel with a couple reviews!  
  
Steph

* * *

Just A Shell...  
  
Nicole Berthier sat unmoving in her chair. Her eyes were unfocused and her mind was lost in thought. To anyone who might have walked by she almost looked asleep. This had been her normal routine for a year now. At first it was every day. Then it was every other day. Now after a year, her time in that chair had been pushed back to only once every two months. She felt terrible for it but she had a life to live. She had a career and other responsibilities outside of her chair post. Sitting there was never ending heartbreak.  
  
Her mind kept reliving that horrible day where her world turned upside down and where her dreams were shattered.

* * *

"Alec! Get that black horse in the trailer before I get any older! We got a race to get to!"  
  
"Yea yea Henry we're coming! Hold your horses!" He heard Alec shout from the direction of the barn.  
  
A giggle was heard behind Henry causing the older man to turn around with a scowl. The look given stopped the giggling immediately.  
  
"Something funny Nate?"  
  
"Not at all Uncle Henry... I was just... thinking of something."  
  
"Sure you were. You boys are going to drive me insane."  
  
Nate giggled again before jumping down from the hood of the Chevy Silverado pulling the large horse trailer.  
  
"I'll go see what's holding Alec up."  
  
"Good! Do something constructive!" His uncle shouted after him.  
  
Nate made his way to the barn to find out what was taking Alec so long. What he found when he turned the corner was not what he was expecting at all. There, leaning against the Dutch door, was Nicole and Alec... a little too close then what he was used to. Actually they were closer then what he'd ever imagined. Their lips were touching!  
  
Nate stopped dead in his tracks, slightly embarrassed to be watching this. He knew if he moved now he would be caught so instead he stood as stone and tried to look anywhere else but at the two who were more focused on each other and their tongues then with their surroundings.  
  
After about a minute Nate heard someone clear their throat and he brought his eyes back to the pair to find them staring back at him.  
  
"Can we help you?" Alec asked after backing away from Nicole a couple steps.  
  
"Um... uh... Yea... uh... Uncle Henry... is um waiting for you." He couldn't' help but stammer.  
  
"Alright alright. Tell him I'm coming now."  
  
"Ok..." And with that Nate turned to escape their eyes but didn't get far before he heard his name.  
  
"Hey Nate? Please don't tell your Uncle? We want to keep this private for now k?"  
  
Nate released a huge breath at the tone of Alec's pleading voice and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Alec. Secrets safe with me." He said with a smile before running off.  
  
"I think we scared him." Nicole said as she stepped close to Alec again.  
  
"What we were doing shouldn't be new to him. He'll get over it." Alec whispered as he let his lips latch onto Nicole's again.  
  
They shared a deep kiss before he pulled away and sighed.  
  
"I gotta go. See you afterward right?"  
  
"I'll be in the stands cheering you on!" Nicole said in her French accent while leaning up to give him a good luck kiss.  
  
Alec's grin widened at her before giving off a low whistle to Black who was grazing 20 feet away.

* * *

The sight of Alec's grin and the picture of him and his horse walking away from her were the last memories she had of him that were good before the accident. And they rolled over and over in her head every night.  
  
Now, laying not 5 feet away from her was Alec. He was so void of color and life. His body was useless now and his mind completely blank. Would she ever be able to look into his big brown eyes again and have him look back?

* * *

Don't worry! There's more to the story of course!  
  
What do you think so far? 


	2. An Arrival

Henry Dailey stood silently, leaning on the white post fence. His mind was busy in thought as he watched the animal in front of him. He was at a loss of what to do. He'd tried everything but it was obvious that the horse had given up. Henry hadn't seen him eat in weeks now, at least not the food he left out for him. The black horse seemed to be living on grazing and never did it when being watched.

Over the year he watched this animal dive deeper and deeper. No one could touch him… not like anyone could before. Now it was worse. He would attack anyone or anything that came near him, even his own son. His ribs now showed through the once gleaming and healthy coat.

Henry was unnerved. He promised himself he'd take care of this damn horse but try as he might he couldn't do much of anything for the stubborn Arabian Stallion.

Nothing in the world could help this horse… nothing except one person and that wasn't an option.

Sighing loudly, the older man turned around and started to walk back towards the farmhouse when he heard the faint sound of a car approaching.

He immediately recognized the vehicle and tried his best to put on a smile. He hardly got to see her anymore and there was no sense in being somber when he did.

The dark blue pick up truck came to a rest along side the farmhouse as a cloud of dust from the road kicked up and enveloped it for just a second. As it faded away Henry saw the young woman emerge from the cab carrying a few large duffel bags.

She dropped them when she saw the older man and ran over to him.

"Henry! Its so good to see you again!" she said enveloping him in a hug.

"Same here Nicole! How have you been? I've kept up on you ya know! You're becoming quite the jockey!" He said letting her go from the hug and giving her a once over like a father would after seeing his child for the first time since they went away to college.

"Thank you Henry! I learned from the best."

The two looked at each other for a second at the comment and Henry moved fast to change the subject.

"So what's the occasion? If I knew you were coming I would have done something for you! Are you hungry?" The older man stuttered out in an attempt to pass the last subject by quickly.

"No I'm not hungry Henry but thank you. Actually my reason for coming is not a cheerful one. I wonder if I could talk to you about something?"

Henry eyed her for a second trying to see if he could pick up anything at all from her face. After seeing that he couldn't he started getting a bit worried.

"This sounds serious Nicole. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Henry. I think we should go inside to talk. Where is Nate?"

"He's in the barns doing chores. Leave your bags here. I'll have him get them. It appears we need to talk."

After shouting over to Nate to grab Nicole's things and bring them to her room, Henry ushered the young woman into his study and shut the door behind him gently. The old man then made his way over to two comfortable chairs near the window and gestured to it for her to sit down.

"Now… What's troubling you?"

"Henry? This is hard to say. I don't know what your reaction will be but it needs to be said."

The old man didn't say anything but Nicole could have sworn she saw a shift in his body to brace himself for the verbal impact. Nicole looked down to her hands and fumbled with a pair of old riding gloves she didn't remember picking up. Her fumbling was always her nervous habit and upon realizing this she set the gloves on her lap and brought her eyes up to Henrys to begin.

"I went to see Alec yesterday. And before you interrupt me with a question or comment let me continue." She blurted out before Henry could open his mouth.

"I haven't been there in so long… and there was just no change at all. Not anything. He's been in that hospital just lying there for a year Henry. I can't stand seeing him like that anymore. So I had an idea and I know you wont like it much…. But I am willing to do what I can to make it happen."

"Ok??" Henry added, preparing for the worst.

"I want to bring Alec here… to Manakua."

Nicole waited for Henry to explode. She expected him to through a fit, throw stuff, scream, yell, ANYTHING. But instead he just sat there and looked at her square in the eyes. His stare became piercing and she averted them back to her hands.

"I know it's a stupid idea. We'd have to take care of his every need. But I just feel like it would be worth it to see if it made a difference. Hell I'd even feel better having him here just to be near Black if nothing else."

Henry held up a hand motioning her to stop. He paused a moment before letting a smile grace his lips.

"I think it's a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yes very much so. I was standing out there today watching that Black horse waste away to nothing because we deprived him of Alec. I also watched Alec this past year wither away in that Bed without that horse near him. I think you are on to something here young lady. I'm willing to deal with the work if you are."

Tears sprung to Nicole's eyes at the acceptance of the idea. Henry put a hand on her shoulder with a large smile.

"Lets go get Alec."

Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a new job that had me up at sometimes 3:30 in the morning and out all day carrying heavy camera equipment around taking pictures of kids for their school pictures. I certainly learned that's not the kind of photographer I want to be. But anyways... it was seasonal and I'm done for now so here I am again. I've never been a fan of short chapters but I decided to put this small one up the way it is instead of having anyone wait for more. Let me know what you think. I promise I wont make you wait longer for the next one.

Thanks!


	3. Acceptance

Sorry it took me a bit.. and I'm sorry its not much… But once things start rolling there will be more.

Enjoy! Tell me what you think so far!

* * *

After a long talk and discussing over and over if this was possible, Henry and Nicole pulled Nate into the room. They both decided it was important to know his opinion as well. They would all have to chip in and help with this. It couldn't be a two-person job. Especially since one of them would have to leave every once in a while to work. Nicole planned on getting in some races with Black Tide near by to help pay more of the expenses that home caring Alec would produce.

"Nate could you come in here a minute?" Henry asked the young man from the doorway of the den. He had been lying on the couch watching television while Nicole and Henry discussed things with the doors shut.

"Sure Uncle Henry. What's up?" He said shutting off the TV and getting up off the couch with a stretch.

"Nicole and I have a few things to discuss with you." Henry motioned for him to sit at the table and sat down next to Nicole. "Have a seat."

"Ok. Hi Nicole. How are you? We didn't have a chance to talk." The teenager said while sitting down with a smile. He had missed having Nicole around. Hell he missed having anyone around other then his uncle.

"I'm good Nate. I'm going to move back in."

"Really? Awesome! It'll be good to have you around again."

Henry cleared his throat impatiently. Small talk could continue later.

"You two can chatter more later but right now we have to talk about something."

Nate knew this was serious and kept quiet as he observed the two across from him squirm in their seats.

"Its about Alec…" Nicole blurted to get it out. There really was no easy way to start this conversation. But she didn't anticipate Nate's reaction before she could continue on.

Nate took in their serious faces and a wave of fright passed through him like hot liquid. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Henry.

"No… is he…?"

Henry's eyes widened.

"No! Nate! No… He's… He's the same. We haven't lost him yet."

Nate sat back and sighed. "I was scared for a second." He slightly whispered. Line appeared on his young face.

"I'm sorry Nate. I didn't mean to scare you. I just figured there was no great way to start the conversation we're about to have other then to just come out with it. Look…" Nicole said while shifting in her seat to lean over the table towards the young man. "What would you say if we told you that Henry and I wanted to bring Alec here?"

Apparently the news didn't settle right away. Nate looked over at them with a slightly blank stare as the words absorbed. Nicole and Henry glanced at each other. They were both unsure of what was going to happen next. With Nate it could go either way.

Nate's mouth opened like he was about to say something and shut again. This occurred a few more times until he looked straight into Henry's eyes and let them have it.

"Are you two insane?"

"Excuse me?" Henry said, a tad taken aback.

"You want to bring Alec HERE? What in the hell good is that going to do? And who is going to take care of him? You two? Are you even capable of taking care of someone in Alec's condition?"

"Nate we're going to have a nurse stop in every other day and if we help each other out it wont be so hard." Nicole tried to say in a calm voice.

"Wont be so hard? You have got to be kidding. Alec has been in a coma for a year now! What can we possibly do to help that! Nothing else has!"

"Look… If you were in his place…" Henry started while standing from his chair, "Then you'd want to be home in your own bed around familiar things. This is going to happen whether you like it or not. So you had better warm up to it Nate!"

Henry's face started to turn a lovely shade of red by the end of his rant but it did nothing to faze his nephew.

"Maybe I'll just move out then! All I do is take care of these horses here! Something I've never been good at! That's Alec's area! It's not my fault he's not bloody here to do it now! And what if I don't want to wait on someone who doesn't know a damn thing about what's going on?

Nate stood up quickly, knocking the chair he just vacated onto the hardwood floor. Without an other word he rushed out of the room and the farmhouse altogether.

"That couldn't have went any worse then it did huh?" Nicole said while standing up and up righting the fallen chair. "I figured he would be weird about the idea but not this bad."

Henry rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a loud exasperated sigh. "He'll just have to get over it. If he doesn't then we'll figure it out as we go."

"Are you sure you want to do this Henry? I know we talked through this but if its going to come between you and your nephew…"

Nicole was interrupted with a quick stopping motion from the old mans hand. "No… I'm sure I want to do this. Besides…" He took his eyes away from her and picked up a picture on a nearby corner table. He gazed at the picture of Alec and himself standing proudly with the black after a race. Genuine smiles graced their lips all the way up to their eyes. "… He's like a son to me."

Without an other word he placed the picture back down and headed wearily up the stairs leaving Nicole alone in the dinning room trying desperately to hold back tears she had been holding all night.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting. She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Nate watched from the barn as an ambulance pulled up the long driveway to Manakua. He didn't want any part of this... none. He was perfectly content staying in the vacant barn away from the drama going on in Alec's hut.

And that was an other thing. He couldn't understand why Henry and Nicole were putting Alec in the hut. He figured they'd have wanted him in the house with them to watch over him. He wasn't going to dwell on their crap though. He didn't like this idea at all. Deep down he was afraid of Alec. When he was growing up Alec was always there for him. Sort of like his big brother in a sence even though they weren't even related. Now that he was so helpless and volnerable it was awkward being around him and now that he was going to be on the property and so very close he would have to deal with seeing that all the time now.

No... He would let them deal with it. They already made him take care of the horses when that was never ever his thing. He was no nurse either and he'd put his foot down for this mess.

Nate grabbed a handfull of grain out of one of the barrells and offered it to Black Tide who took it gratefully. After wiping his hands off on his jeans he decided a long walk on the trail in the back would be refreshing. Maybe he'd get himself lost till this craziness was over.

* * *

Nichole fought back tears again for what seemed like the millionth time in just the past few hours. He watched the nurses rehook wires and tubes back into her boyfriends body and winced with each one. She wanted to believe she was doing the right thing but with all the work and painfull looking treatment they were giving Alec was making her doubt her decision.

"Its ok..." Henry whispered to her while placing a hand on her shoulder. She crushed her arms closer around herself for added comfort and nodded silently.

"We both agreed on his Nichole. I believe too that this will help."

"I know Henry. I just hate to see him possibly hurting." She quickly reached up to grab a tear the escaped her eye.

"He's not hurting sweetie. He doesn't know whats going on. Don't worry. He's the lucky one here."

"Lucky..." she muttered.

It took about two hours to set Alec up. Finally a nurse walked over to them with a list of instructions.

"I want you to check him every 2 hours. I would have prefered he was in the house but because this is heated and spacious enough for him I'll allow it."

Henry nodded and reached out for the list of instructions.

"All the orders are on here Doc?" He asked while skimming the long list of intructions.

"Yes it is. It should be straight foreward. If you have any problems i put my home number on there too."

"Your home number?" Nichole interupted. "We woudln't want to bother you at home. We can call the hospital."

"You can do that too... But i've been taking care of Alec for a year now... You aren't the only people that care about him too."

Nichole actually gave a small smile at what the nurse had said. Even in a coma he could still suck in a person with his charm.

"Thank you for everything Ma'am..." Henry said to the older woman before helping her with her things out to the ambulance. Nichole stayed behind and sat down next to Alec. She took his hand in her's and sighed. She knew deep down in her heart she would be residing in this same chair for a very long time.

* * *

The light from the Television pushed through the crack in the door. Its glow was almost blinding in the pitch darkness of the farmhouse. No sound emanated from the room, only the soft glow. Henry shuffled closer, curious as to why the TV would be on this late. Nicole should have been to bed hours ago. She didn't say anything when returning from Alec's hut and any blind person could tell that she had been crying. Her presences threw off sadness in droves. She could have dampened a Christmas morning.

As he shuffled closer, his old ears picked up a small sound. It was obvious and easily recognizable. Nicole was crying again. She had been doing this a lot lately. More so then he'd seen her do in months. Alec being home and close by served as a constant reminder every minute of her day of what she had lost this whole year.

He moved to turn and silently walk back to his room unnoticed until he heard a soft sniffle from behind the cracked door. His heart then wouldn't' let his feet walk any farther. He had to go check on her.

Pushing the door open slowly, he peeked in to find the small girl not too far from the Television screen. She sat curled into a fetal ball, Chin resting on her knees as she hugged her legs close. She didn't see Henry was there, at least she didn't acknowledge him. Glancing at the Television he saw why she was so engrossed in what was in front of her. It was one of Alec's tapes of his races. He loved to tape them and study the moves and find the flaws. He was always desperate to be the best he could be… just like his horse. Henry walked over to the chair she sat in and watched over her shoulder.

This race was the match race against the great Éclair. There was so much more to that race then the 2 or 3 minutes. As they watched Alec ride The Black to victory he noticed something wet on his cheek. Soon it was both sides of his face. He reached up and wiped away the escaped tears and put a hand on Nicole's shoulder for support. There's always something about the touch of a person that understands the hurt and pain you are going through. There's the Comforting touch and then the Understanding touch and that Understanding touch had a way of making the tears worse. Just knowing someone was with you feeling the same way seemed to make it ok to let it out. Tears streamed down her face onto her sweat pant covered knees. One hand still held her legs in its fetal position while the other reached up to cover Henry's understanding hand.

"I wish he had just died Henry. Then I could at least mourn him… Does that make me evil?" She squeaked in between sobs.

Henry tightened his grip on the girls shoulder before answering her as his eyes stared at the screen below.

"If it does… Then you are not alone Nicole."

Nicole let her eyes leave the screen to connect with the old wise man standing next to her.

"He's just a shell… There is no life there, nothing. Henry… he's gone! And we still cling to it."

With this she buried her head into her knees and let the strong sobs take over her. A few minutes later a soft blanket was wrapped around her shoulders followed by a strong hug.

"I've made the mistake of giving up on him before. Certainly not instances like this… but I've learned to never take anything away from that boy. I will not loose hope in him. The Black hasn't… And you shouldn't. We can not mourn him because there is nothing to mourn. Yet we grieve for what's missing. We should be awaiting what's to come… good or bad. There is no giving up when there is still living to do."

With that said… the now tired, sad old man slowly walked back to his room leaving his words echoing off the walls of her mind while something was happening in the hut not too far away.

* * *

Yes this took a long time for me to day... I'm sorry... Sa'll i can say lol. I lost a bit of interest in it but now i've got it back somewhat. And i've found some time to mess with it. So maybe if i'm loyal to it i can finish it this month lol

Hope everyone didn't forget about me and enjoy. Lemme know how its goin so far. This chapter may have been boring but its gonna pick up in the next two chapters which i'm already almost finished with. Just needs fine tuning.

Steph


	5. Chapter 5

Well here I am again! Sorry it took so long. I guess I cant ever predict when my mind will splurge on the next chapter.

**Nieriel Raina and Ledagirl321**… Thank you! You two are the only reason this chapter is up right now. Your enthusiasm and kind words got me going again and I thank you greatly for that! I have so much already written on this story… just need bridges and gaps to be closed up and sometimes that can be a bit difficult when the motivation isn't there.

Thank you!

I hope you both see this update and if I don't hear from you I'll certainly PM you about it

Well Enjoy!

Steph

* * *

Nate was tired. He was exhausted. But instead of sleeping in his nice warm bed in the farmhouse, he found himself sitting on the same hay bail as this morning. The barn lights were off and the only sounds around him were the soft breathing of the horses within the walls of the stable.

'He's here' his mind screamed at him. 'Why are you too chicken to go see him. He's more of an older brother then you could ever ask for.'

Nate shook his head in an attempt to get his conscience to give it a rest. Guilt certainly was a fine motivator and tonight it was working hard on beating down the promise he made to himself earlier. That he would not go into that hut and see his 'brother' lying there in a distant state.

"No" he said out loud and pulled an other handful of hay from the bail under him.

No… he couldn't do it. It would hurt too much.

'You're a coward.' He said to himself. 'Alec wouldn't have wasted a moment if you were in his place.'

"Damn it!" His guilt was definitely pleading its case rather well and Nate felt a twitch in his bones as the urge to stand up took over his better judgment.

Well… maybe not his 'better judgment; but certainly his stubbornness.

The young man made his way to Alec's hut in stealth mode. In the grand scheme of it all it really didn't matter one way or the other if anyone saw him. No one cared… no one except himself. His pride would be bruised if he knew someone saw him give up an inch. But that was his problem. Not Alec's… and he shouldn't punish him for that.

Nate finally made it to the Hut door and with a deep intake of a calming breath; he slowly pushed it open.

A soft light greeted him as a small desk lamp cast shadows over the contents of the room.

It didn't take long for Nate to focus his eyes on the form lying in the bed. It had been too long since he placed them anywhere near Alec and now he remembered why.

Nate could feel his stomach hitch in a knot at the view. So much talent, love, humor and energy… boxed into a human shell. Locked and guarded from ever returning.

The boy turned his head sharply to the side and swallowed cautiously at the fear rising in his throat.

He expected… yet he didn't… Suddenly the feeling and realization he had been avoiding to accept for a whole year slammed into him like a freight train.

Alec wasn't there.

He wasn't in the room with him right now.

He was gone.

"Oh God…" Nate voiced without thinking… without hearing.

At that moment… interrupting the young man's racing mind… a light shown through the hut windows.

"Crap" he muttered and headed for the door. He forgot about these so called checks they had to do very two hours.

It was now time to leave. And Nate new he wouldn't be coming back into the hut any time soon. There was no need.

There was nothing to come back to…

Nate didn't even turn to give Alec one last glance as he hurried out of the silent door in an effort to avoid what ever human contact that was approaching and to escape the loneliness that brushed against him in the hut.

* * *

Nicole woke to the sound of horse hooves clattering on cobblestone. It wasn't a calm rhythmic clatter of a controlled walking horse but more of a loose monster. She let her self leap out of bed and to the window. What she saw below caused her to blink several times in disbelief.

Standing below was The Black. His coat was still ragged and unkempt while his unruly mane hung lower down his body… indicating lack of attention.

But his appearance wasn't the issue right now… more his actions.

She hadn't seen The Black this worked up since… since that day at the track a year ago. He had life in him now. He flipped his head while pawing the cobblestones furiously. A thick sheen of sweat started to show down the equines shoulders as he kept up his pawing and striking at the wooden planked fence.

Nicole reached for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and got dressed in a rush to get down to the angry horse before he hurt himself. On her way down the stairs she ran into Henry who was frantically tying his robe to get downstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with that animal? Doesn't he know its 6:30 in the morning!"

"Henry, how did he get out of his turnout? And why?"

"Nicole, the Black does what he wants. Apparently he got tired of being alone… or he smelled Alec."

Realization came to Nicole's eyes. The Black new Alec was here. He wanted to be near his soul mate and they denied him that right when they left Alec in the hospital for the past year. It was their fault for breaking the horse's spirit. She felt like dirt under a Clydesdales horseshoes.

"Come on… We have to do something before he wrecks another fence." Henry said while shuffling toward the stairs.

"Do what? He won't let us near him!" Nicole informed him while stumbling after him.

"We're gonna do what he wants us to do… let him near Alec."

Nicole stopped dead on the stairs at what Henry had just said. A glimmer of hope panged her mind at the thought of the two being reunited. Maybe it was what Alec needed? Maybe all this time all he needed was his horse, his friend!

Why hadn't she thought of that sooner!

Outside Henry and Nicole were met with the sight of Nate trying to calm The Black down from a distance away.

"Easy boy! Calm down! Don't kill me!" he Pleaded with the giant animal.

Black paid no heed and continued his pawing and striking at wood and ground. It would only be a matter of time before the Equine got peeved off enough and went through this fence like he did his pasture fence.

It would be his decision if it was over or through it.

"Nate get away from him and get over here. You are only going to get hurt." His uncle sternly shouted while walking cautiously over to the latch on the gate.

With one flick and a push he had opened up the gate to the other part of the farm, including Alec's hut. The Black knew right away and wasted no time in taking off through it.

"Well that was easy… Why didn't I think of that? Just let him out the gate. Of course…" Nate mumbled as they all made their way over behind the black horse.

Black tore across the grass and slid to a stop at the little hut containing his human. The horse's muscles ached from the activity due to lack of use. He panted hard as he walked up to the door and took a moment to inhale deeply. Satisfied with the smell he found, he tossed his head and let out a soft knicker before then proceeding to lower his head and nibble on the grass around the hut.

The three humans that arrived in time to witness these actions were in shock. Black was now calm and above all things… he was eating!

"Quick…" Henry said in a low voice. "Nate go get a scoop of sweet feed and a couple leaves of hay.

Nate did not say a word but nodded and took off for the barn.

"He's eating Henry." Nicole said in shock.

"I know… This is all he needed. He just needed Alec around. Already I'm happy with this decision."

"Me too… Me too…" and with that Nicole sat down slowly on the ground and continued to watch the sight of The Black finally feeling secure and happy enough to start eating again.

This moment… this surge of power and emotion from The Black Stallion gave the girl hope.

Black sensed Alec… Some would say he smelled him like an old blood hound would do.

But not The Black.

Black felt Alec. He always had from the moment they laid eyes on each other aboard that boat. Nichole didn't have to be there back then to know this.

She saw it in both of them so many times it was evident.

Black and Alec were connected. Each one feeling the other in a 6th sense sort of way.

Black told her what she needed to know.

Alec was still there… somehow… someway… he was still there.

* * *

I know it may not be much but it'll mean something in the future.

Nichole has so much hope and Nate has none. It'll play a bit of a roll... But the Black it back and of course he'll also be a huge part of this whole thing

Hope you all enjoyed it! Now even though its 1:30 in the morning i think i'll write a wee bit more while i have the Word open lol... hey ya gotta use it when its upon you and the writing b ug has yet to leave me


	6. Chapter 6

I know.. I suck LOL... Heres more. It was dragging and i lost interest so i cut to the chase... hope to have up more soon! i'm sorry for the wait

BTW!!! the first season of the Adventures of the Black Stallion are now on DVD! I've already watched it like 3 times lol Its so good to have your childhood favorite TV show at the touch of your finger tips! Season 2 and 3 are said to be coming soon. Soon better not be a year.. lol

Well.. enjoy.. lemme know

* * *

Nichole set down the milk and bread in her hands onto the counter and snatched up the newspaper that caught her eye. The bold print screamed out in big letters to any passers-by. 

"Famous Jockey Alec Ramsey said to be back home at Manaku."

'How the hell could anyone know that?' she asked herself as she skimmed the article. It didn't say much, just the same stuff about the accident. She also noticed how it didn't say what condition he was in… only that he was back home.

Nichole handed money over to the checkout lady heatedly and proceeded to fling the paper back on the pile. She rustled up her purchases before she did something she'd regret later and hurried out of the small country store.

That was one thing she couldn't stand the most… the press… and she'd have to deal with their annoying crap again starting tomorrow.

But she needed to do it. Sure, Alec may not have had any real money issues when the accident happened but Henry wouldn't allow any of Alec's money touched for his care. He insisted on using his own. There was no way she was going to let him continue to take the financial burden alone any longer. They were in this together.

And the only way for her to produce enough to help out with Alec's hospital care was if she got back to racing herself. After all… bringing Alec home was her idea.

Black Tide was more then ready for the workouts. He looked fantastic and their training sessions together went wonderfully the past couple of weeks. She was sure to do well in some of the higher stakes races in the area but first she had to start out a little farther away from home.

With Henry on her side things would be all set. It would be like old times again… just… without Alec.

Oh Alec… Nothing had changed with him in the two months he'd been back to Manaku. Not an eye flicker… not a twitch. She had to keep reminding herself not to expect some sort of miracle but she had to admit there was a tiny bit of herself hoping that just being around familiar surroundings… and The Black… would have helped immensely.

Nichole let her mind ramble on as she drove the pickup back to the farm. Her mission to bring back supplies for her and Henry's road trip turned out to be harder then she thought. Now she was going to worry the whole trip about Alec practically by himself with the news out that he was back home.

Nate would be there… but that thought didn't comfort her. The young man was still against having Alec there, and to the best of her knowledge he had never even visited him. All Nichole could rely on were the nurses she made arrangements with to come more frequently to check on him. It was all she could do.

She felt like she was abandoning Alec… but she was also doing this for him.

It was certainly a complicated set of emotions.

She was desperately trying to leave the selfish part out of the equation. She'd never openly admit she needed a break. But Alec's constant care was weighing on her greatly… physically, and most of all, emotionally.

Nichole lollygagged her way back to Manaku. The longer it took her to get back, the longer it took them to leave. But she couldn't' delay the inevitable. They had to go back onto the circuits and if she didn't' go now she never would.

Finally she pulled up to the house and threw the pickup in park as the dust from the road started to settle behind her.

Her eyes roamed over to the hut and a warm tear escaped her eye. Oh how she wished things were different. She wished she were going to a race tomorrow to watch Alec instead.

This just felt so wrong.

* * *

"Nate I know you don't want to take care of Alec… So I called the nurses. They'll be stopping in more frequently to check up on him." 

"Yeah whatever." Was the younger mans' only reply. His eyes never left the TV screen and Nichole gave a huff before turning towards her bags lying by the door. She scooped them up in a heated manner and whisked by Henry who was on his way back into the house after packing his stuff in the truck.

He stopped to turn and watch Nichole stalk off in annoyance with a slight shake of his head. He knew full well why she was perturbed. As a matter of fact he was on his way to talk to that nuisance as well. Though he wouldn't be as nice as Nichole.

Henry walked right in front of the TV, blocking Nate's view instantly.

"Hey!" he proclaimed. But the old trainer ignored him.

"Watch out for the farm boy. Take care of things… I got faith in ya."

"Don't' worry Uncle Henry. I got it covered. Now move!"

"Look kid. You've had this attitude ever since we brought Alec home. And I've dealt with it all this time because I knew it was a hard transition for us all. But listen here… That man out there is like family to you. There would have been nothing he wouldn't have done to help you out. Think about it. Maybe you should return the favor sometime."

Nate absorbed his uncle's words and couldn't help but look away, successfully cutting off the hard glare they both had on each other just moments before.

"Good luck." He muttered out, answering his uncle's question of if he finally got through to the young man.

"We'll call when we get to the track."

"Ok." Nate turned to watch Henry walk back towards the door and walk out it without a second glance back.

* * *

Nate shuffled his feet out to the hut later that evening. He hadn't been in to see Alec since that night but with no one else there it was obvious he'd end up back in the place again. Besides which, his uncles words had merit. Alec wouldn't have thought twice on helping him if the tables were somehow turned. And suddenly he was ashamed of his recent actions. 

He walked by Black who grazed quietly near the entrance of the hut and as always used caution around the big black stallion. "Lo' boy… just visiting."

Black let out a long hold of breathe and went back to his nibbling, clearly ok with the visitor.

Nate winced as he entered the hut. Alec at least wasn't covered in tubes and wires but the lack of them weirdly made him angry. The feeling that they should be there to help overpowered him but he had to keep telling himself that he knew knowing of Alec's care and what he needed. He made damn sure of that.

But it was a shame really. If there was nothing left inside why go through so much to sustain it.

The younger man shook his head of those thoughts. Those were the same ones that kept him from visiting Alec. The ones that made him unable to look at his good friend.

Nate walked over to the chair that always resided next to Alec's bed and collapsed in its wicker structure. It was eerie how the man he considered his big brother seemed to be just sleeping. Granted he had lost a lot of weight and his pale complexion was concerning but overall it wasn't as bad as that first night he stepped into the hut with him.

Nate turned and found a magazine lying on the table next to the chair and scooped it up for a bit of mindless reading. It was one of Nichole's girly ones but maybe he needed to do a little research on the female species anyways.

"So Alec… Want to know your horoscope?"

Nate looked up to the prone form in the bed with a smirk at himself and felt a tiny bit stupid for enjoying that joke all on his own.

"Ok… how about some hair advice. Apparently big bangs are in."

The young man flipped through a few more pages and read a few nonsense articles that certainly didn't pertain to him before setting the magazine back down and lazily rising from the chair.

"Next time I'll bring my own." He commented while having a good stretch. Taking a look around he couldn't help but think of how comfortable it really was in there. Alec had made sure this could be an enjoyable place to hang out. Pictures of him and The Black from over the years riddled the walls along with sporadic photos of himself, Nichole and Henry and a few people he didn't know. The one he assumed was Alec's mother and the other two he figured were of Pierre and Katherine. He had never met them before but he heard enough about them over the years.

No one had changed anything… not even a single pen on Alec's desk since that day. It just didn't seem right.

"You've accomplished a lot haven't you." He mussed aloud while examining more of the photographs. "Met a lot of people… won a lot of races… In just a short time you led a pretty full life."

Nate turned to glance at Alec when something caught his eye.

"Alec?" Nate couldn't believe it. He definitely saw movement and before he knew it he was at the jockey's side. The young man watched closely and when nothing happened he decided to use his voice again. "Hey man… You coming around… Alec?"

Nate almost took a scared step back when a small groan escaped the body in front of him and without realizing his actions he grabbed up Alec's hand, squeezing a little more then he probably should have been. His heart started to race in excitement. After all this time was it really happening?!

Alec's face twitched as awareness seemed to loom near.

"Come on! You can do it…" But before Nate could continue his encouragement, Alec's eyes started to flutter slowly. Nate felt small pressure on his hand and squeezed back in happiness and shock. It took a few long agonizing minutes but finally the jockey lifted his heavy eyelids just enough to look upon the young man looming over the bed.

"Hey!" The joy in Nate's voice was evident and Alec responded with the smallest bit of a smile. It was all he could muster. His body felt like he was being held down by an Elephant and his head was still groggy.

"We've missed you man… how are you feeling?"

Alec couldn't even fathom trying to answer. His body didn't want to cooperate and he didn't even know if he had a voice yet to try but he managed to give a slight nod that seemed to satisfy Nate cause he continued to ramble on.

"Do you want something to drink or eat… or something? I'll go get it!"

A gentle nod was his answer as bright brown eyes followed Nate's every

movement.

"OK… I'll be right back then… ok? I'll… I'll get you some Orange juice. It's good for you. Ummm some toast? Should you start with that? Or less?"

Alec just kept staring at Nate. Amusement fluttered over his features and with some great effort the older boy shrugged slightly indicating his answer of "I don't know"

"Ok … Ya know what? I'm gonna call that nurse! She'll know what to do!"

Alec's eyebrows fused together at the mention of "That Nurse" and Nate waved a hand at him to dismiss it

"Its ok … I wasn't expecting you to remember her. But she'll know what's going on. We cant get a hold of Henry and Nichole for a while. They are on the road racing a bit and you know how Henry feels about cell phones. They check in from time to time though so as soon as they call later today I'll let them know! They will be so thrilled!" Nate gently rested Alec's hand back down onto the bed and turned around heading to the door of the hut.

"No…" Alec blurted out in a harsh strained whisper. Sandpaper was the only thing that could describe the sound and the feel. Sandpaper rubbed over bumpy gravel. And it stopped Nate in his tracks.

"No? But Alec they've missed you and…"

Nate watched as Alec used his last bit of energy to shake his head again at the suggestion of telling Henry and Nichole just yet.

"Do you need some time? I can wait a day I guess… its not like they are coming home right away anyways"

Yea he needed time… Alec hated this helpless feeling and he didn't want to see Nichole and Henry again till he could put his arms around each of them and hug them to tears. No he wasn't ready yet…

"Ok then it's settled. It's our little secret. Well… and soon to be your nurses."

Nate gave Alec a dorky smile and swung back around to leave. A second later he heard the younger man gave a… "Whoa boy… just me again!" and if Alec could laugh yet he would have. Black must have been outside and Nate never got use to being around him.

There were so many questions in his head. How long was he out? Where did Nichole and Henry go anyways? And what the hell happened?

The last question nagged him the most. Everything was still so hazy and it was starting to make him anxious. He'd just have to accept there was nothing he could possibly do right now but try to work on getting his strength back.

He still had a long road ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this update took more then a year. I have a lot written but I hit a snag at this whole part.. the transition into the next stage and just stopped bothering with it.

Though a few sudden reviews over the last month or so had me thinking more about this fic and how much I love what I have so far and I couldn't' quit on it.

And finally… Tuesday may 27th.. big day! Go out and get season 3 of the Adventures of the Black stallion.. The season Nate is from… for more Alec and Nichole goodies!

Now.. enjoy. If I can get the beginning down for the next chapter done in the next two days you'll see an other update really soon.

Thanks everyone for waiting and being patient with me.

Steph

* * *

A little more then a week had gone by since Alec opened his eyes. Things were hard at first. It took every effort he had to move just his head. But at least the nurse arrived pretty quickly. Her face was one of pleasant shock as she entered the hut. According to Nate she hardly believed him on the phone and stated she had to see it for herself.

She removed a few tubes and wires and even helped him up to get to the bathroom before leaving with a big grin on her face. She ordered him to get to the doctor right away for a check up but to her everything looked fine. With a gentle pat on the foot she smiled warmly her goodbyes and left him in Nate's care, with a plan to be back the next day.

Since that night, Alec had made it his mission to gain his strength back before Nichole and Henry got back. He was going to try it on his own when Nate wasn't around. It may not have been the best plan, but with his nurse coming in everyday to show him new stretches and exercises, it wouldn't be TOO hard. And he needed to fill the large span of time he had by himself in order to rectify boredom.

His first real victory was when he could wander slowly around the hut. Even though he had assistance from the nearby furniture it had still left him with an exhilarated feeling. And finally now on this third day of hard work, he exited the structure to sit on the warm grass and watch his equine friend relish his presence. Black snuck a few nuzzles as he meandered by while grazing. Alec closed his eyes, enjoying the affection and letting the last few days roll over in his head.

Nate came around sporadically through the day, making sure Alec was ok and bringing him food that the nurse suggested he try out. The young jockey got the impression though that something was bothering the young man. Without knowing if his paranoia was justified he just chalked it up to feeling weird around a once comatose man. He had told Alec over a bowl of oatmeal the other day that it had been a whole year since the accident at the track.

A whole year… he couldn't wrap his head around it. Actually he couldn't wrap his head around many things. He couldn't remember falling off in that race… The memory just escaped him. A lot of things were still a blur. But Nate has tried telling him as much as he could. It was all hard to process.

Alec sighed and glanced to Black. The big Arabian was busy trying to avoid a persistent butterfly fluttering about his muzzle. The jockey let out a soft giggle as he watched the small insect try its best to get the big monster away from its flowers but to no avail.

"Black…" Alec's voice was still just above a whisper but it was enough to bring the grazing horse to his side, giving the butterfly a reprieve from defending its territory for just a few moments. Black breathed lightly, blowing Alec's hair about. Still weak fingers glided across the soft fuzz at the tip of the animals nose. He couldn't wait to spent time with his friend and at this moment, as horse and human relished in each other's company, they were both at peace. The day was perfect… warm with a slight breeze and Alec shut his eyes. He slowly stretched out his legs with only his arms to hold the rest of him up.

"Alec?"

Nate's voice caused him to jump and Black lifted his head up in high alert, ready to take on a possible approaching danger. Both souls relaxed when the younger man slowly made his way over to the spot on the grass and Alec lethargically pulled his limbs up till he was cross-legged.

The young Jockey turned and watched Nate approach. His eyes were always on The Black; uncertain as to what mood the equine was from moment to moment.

"Easy Black." The kid mumbled before turning his attention now to Alec and plopped down on the grass in front of his friend. "How ya feelin today? I see you made it out here all by yourself! That's Great!"

Alec smiled warmly and leaned slowly over to pluck a dandelion from the grass. "Yea… took some time." His voice was still just above a whisper but the wattage of his smile kept Nate a smiling fool.

"I bet it did." Nate's eyes wondered back to The Black before gliding to his nervous fingers now entwined in blades of grass.

"What's wrong?" Alec's question brought the younger man's fingers to a halt and he sighed deeply before looking up at the jockey.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Alec."

Alec paused a moment as a confused look came across his features. "Wha…"

"I'm an idiot!" The man in front of him interrupted. "We haven't really talked about everything that's happened since your accident. I've been trying to wait until you asked because then I know you were ready to hear it! But not only am I a huge idiot… but I'm selfish as well." Nate looked away and let his eyes return to that interesting blade of grass again before continuing. "After…. After that day… I only came to visit you once. And I couldn't handle it. It was awful seeing you like that… and… Alec I never went back. I'm so sorry! And then when Nichole and Henry decided to bring you home I fought it. I didn't help out… all I did was make it harder for everyone else because I was scared to see you like … like you were."

"Nate… stop."

Nate looked back up, eyes wet, to look back at his friend… no… his family. "Huh?"

"I want you to stop it. Stop being guilty and beating yourself up. It's not helping anyone… especially you. Look… what I don't know wont hurt me right? You are sitting here with me now and that's all that counts. You've been with me since I opened my eyes helping me out and taking care of me. Consider us even again."

"You aren't mad at all?"

"I don't have enough energy to be mad." Alec joked and gave a weak smile to ease the young man in front of him. "No Nate its fine. But if you needed to get it out I hope that's over with… cause this angst ridden moment is ruining my sunny day."

Alec's smile didn't fade and Nate developed a grin of his own at the kidding around he had missed so much.

"Fine… ok…. Yea." The kid clapped his hands together and looked around. "So! What do you want to do? We could order out and catch you up on some good movies that came out!"

Alec laughed lightly at Nate's excitement. "Honestly Nate… I don't know how long I'd last for a movie. And even though a large cheese pizza sounds fantastic right now I'm guessing it's not on my limited menu right now."

"Oh… yea… you're right I'm sorry. Well… do you want me to help you into the house? Nichole and Henry usually call on Tuesdays. Do you want to talk to them yet?"

Alec looked down at the grass his fingers were gliding over. He so desperately wanted to talk to them. But he knew deep down that this sort of thing needed to be done in person. Nate had told him a great deal about what happened. The accident… the aftermath and a chunk of the last year he had missed. No… there was no way he'd do this over the phone. Besides which he wasn't ready. If they knew he was awake they'd come home right away. Alec wasn't ready yet. He needed a few more days.

"No… And Nate? Please don…."

"Don't mention you're awake… Got it." Nate finished with a sly smile. "Henry's going to kill me when they get back but I suppose the shock on their faces will be worth the extra chores and scolding."

"Thanks Nate." Alex smiled up at the younger man appreciatively. "I'll try to take the heat."

"You kidding? Once they see you awake you will do no wrong for at LEAST a few month! You could get what ever you want right now… have I mentioned how much I'd like my own vehicle? Maybe you can put in a good word."

"Ha… Ha… " Alec sarcastically responded. "What about the old Pick-up? I thought you were going to get that when it was done?"

Instantly the smile on Nate's features dissolved. "Oh… yea… we um… Junked it Alec."

"Junked it? Why?"

"Well… When you… After… Well I didn't have the money to finish the repairs and Henry and Nichole know nothing about fixing cars so I got a couple hundred bucks for parts at a junk yard."

"I'm sorry Nate. I was suppose to help you…" Alec's memory was still on slow motion. If he had remembered his part in fixing up that Truck for Nate then he wouldn't have brought it up just yet. He promised Nate for his birthday a year and a half ago that he'd help him get it running. "I forgot… I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault Alec. Don't be sorry about it. I still have the money from it. I'll just put it towards an other old clunker and you can help me with that one… how's that?" Nate's smile returned and it put Alec at ease.

"Ok… It's a deal."

He had missed so much. Caused so much pain and grief… the thought of his family in pain made his insides hurt worse then they already did. He had to set things right again… bring things back to normal. He'd see to it that he did.

"Alec?"

"Mmm… yea."

"You disappeared for a minute there. You sure you don't want to go to the doctors? Your nurse keeps demanding it. I should have forced the issue the moment you woke up."

"Sorry I was just thinking. I'm fine. No doctors."

"Are you sure? Its just an other thing Henry will yell at me for."

"I appreciate you being daring for me." And Alec truly did appreciate it. He had a fear that the Doctors would keep him there and call Henry. They'd do countless tests and poke and prod him. He didn't want that. He just wanted to be left alone. "I'll go eventually Nate… I promise."

"Well… Alright. Ok I'm going to head back in the house and get something to eat. I'll be back out in a little while with your jello and broth after I'm done with my Steak." Nate gave a cocky smile as he stood up from the grass and wiped his jeans off. "Do you need any help?"

Suddenly Black snorted and stepped closer to Alec causing Nate to throw his hands up in defeat, stepping back away from the horse and rider.

"No thanks Nate I'll be alright."

"Good cause I think your horse wants to eat me."

"Go enjoy your Steak Nate." Alec giggled lightly, still not much above a whisper but clearly amusing enough for Nate to smile wide at the sight.

"Oh you know I will!" And with that Nate turned and walked quickly back to the main farm house leaving horse and rider alone to enjoy each other's company once again.

* * *

"Nichole! Ten minutes till post! Lets go! We have to get to the paddock!"

The whole barn turned towards Henry's loud booming voice… all except for Nichole. The young jockey sat quietly on a bail of hay next to Tides stall; her fingers ran along the brim of her helmet. Her mind was lost in thought. She finally came out of it as someone gently shook her shoulders.

"Ms. Berthier… Mr. Dailey has been calling you for the last twenty minutes now."

Nichole turned to look up at a young stable hand for one of the owners at the track. She'd never met the young man before but had seen him around at other tracks.

"I'm sorry… what is your name?"

"Danny Ma'am… I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Dailey sounds quite angry." The young stable hand's bright brown eyes flickered up to the old man's short figure as he started stalking towards the two of them.

"Danny? How did you know my name?"

"Pardon Ma'am but everyone knows your name… yours and Mr. Dailey's…"

"Why?"

"Because you are a great Jockey… and you have a great horse Ma'am." The kid started to look a bit neverous with all the questions and Nichole picked up on it. She lightened her tone with her next question.

"And…?"

"And… Ma'am?"

"How else Danny? Why else would everyone know the name of an old horse trainer and a mediocre female jockey?"

"I… uh…" Danny looked up like the answer would be hidden in the cobwebs.

"It's ok Danny… I'm not mad. I'm just trying to state the obvious. The only reason anyone knows us is because of Alec Ramsey and The Black Stallion. Right Danny?"

"Um… Yes Ma'am… I suppose so."

"I owe him everything Danny. My life, my job, my heart…" Nichole glanced up to the young man at the last thing she said. It slipped out but in all honesty… right now she didn't care. But the stable hand didn't seem at all phased by it. Almost like he already knew. "So if I owe him so much… why am I here?"

"I dunno Ma'am… To race?"

"Yea Danny… to race. And don't call me ma'am. It's Nichole. Remember that you are below no one."

"Yes ma… I mean… Nichole. If you don't mind me adding. I think you are here to keep his dream alive. You are here for him… but you aren't really here. You're hearts not in it…"

"Thanks Danny." She whispered. He was exactly right.

"You're welcome… Good luck Nichole." And with that the young kid turned and swiftly excited as Henry reached Tides stall.

"Well? Are we doing this or what?"

"Or what…"

"Excuse me?"

"Henry… Its time to go home." Nichole's voice was firm as she stood from the bail of hay.

Henry stood still for a moment, searching her eyes. He had noticed how her mind wasn't in the game. She just played the motions, but mentally she wasn't connected with what was going on around her. So far she managed to get through everything without getting hurt but if it kept up things could get worse. Plus he had to admit… this wasn't right without Alec… none of it was… and it probably never would be.

Finally the older man exhaled and put a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Yes my dear… Its time to go home."

Weee! they are going home! What will happen when they get there?! Stay tuned! I promise i'll have it up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

It was close to midnight when Henry and Nichole pulled up to Manakua. The lights were off in the farmhouse indicating Nate was probably fast asleep and as usual just a small dim light shown through the hut windows. They always left the light on for Alec. As Henry inched the trailer slowly down the dirt driveway, Nichole could feel her heart start to race. Something felt different… but she wasn't sure where this feeling was stemming from. Everything seemed normal. As the pick-up turned the corner towards the barn, the headlights flashed over the hut and Black came into view. The pitch-black horse's sudden appearance made Nichole jump slightly in her seat but Black took no mind. She could see his hot breath clash with the cool evening air as he snorted at the pick-up and continued to graze around the edge of Alec's hut.

"You know… I wonder how long it'll be before he eats it bare."

Henry's quiet voice brought her back to her senses and she gave a sad laugh. "We'll have to start bringing it in then."

"Paying for grass… unbelievable." The old man huffed at the idea but then sighed at the acceptance of it. "But I'd do it."

"Me too… for Alec."

"Yea."

Finally Henry stopped the rig close to the barn and the two occupants pulled their weary bones from it. Nichole headed back to let Tide out and Henry padded softly to the hut. He was exhausted to the point of collapse but his mind wouldn't be at ease until he saw his boy.

Black lifted his head again and snorted lightly towards Henry as the old man hobbled up the small step into the structure. He peeked his head in slowly, taking notice of closed eyelids and the deep slumber. Same as always…

Henry shoved his old hands in his pockets and looked away from the sad sight in front of him. "Night kid…" His mumble was just above a whisper as he turned back towards the house.

The echo of the old trainers footsteps were still audible as brown eyes fluttered open.

"Henry?" Alec's voice was still so small… still such a whisper that only Black heard the word and gave a knicker.

Henry turned slightly towards the big black horse and gave a small smile. "Night to you too Black."

Alec heard Henry's voice again outside the hut and sat up as quickly as his body would let him. 'Henry was home?!' 'Was Nichole as well?' The young jockey didn't have to wait long for an answer as he heard trailer doors open and a horse walk out.

Nichole was here… Henry…

Alec clenched the blanket in his hands as tight as he could muster. He wanted to fling his legs off the bed and run out to them. He wanted to gather them into a crushable hug and never let go… but no…

He would wait till morning. As hard as it was to wait, he had to. They were tired… it was late. No… Morning would be best when everyone was rested.

Morning just couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Nichole's eyes snapped open as the squawking of the local rooster shook her eardrums. She had forgotten about that annoying chicken while she was gone and could honestly say she didn't miss him one bit. So much for sleeping in.

She pulled her legs from the blankets and flung them over the side of the bed, stretching her tired, sleepy muscles out. From the look of the light coming in the window the sun had just come up. It felt like a beautiful morning. No humidity, a slight breeze… perfect for a morning ride in the pastures. The bugs would be at a minimum and Tide wouldn't sweat up too much.

The farmhouse was quiet except for the still snoring occupants in their respective bedrooms. Nichole liked times like these. Sometime it felt like she had the whole world to herself.

After pulling an old pair of jeans on and a tank top, Nichole made her way down to the kitchen. Her stomach gave a growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. Opening the fridge she found a bowl of apples and grabbed up two, one for herself and one for Tide. She was never one for a big breakfast in the morning… No… that was Alec. Nichole leaned against the kitchen countertop and let her mind wonder back to days where she would come downstairs in the early morning to find eggs and bacon on the table waiting for her, Alec's big smile showing brightly from behind a racing magazine or the days racing schedule. He was always up before any of them, taking care of Black and the other horses before anyone else thought to open their eyes.

But things were different now. Nate did most of the chores and if he got up before 8 it was a miracle. They had lost many boarders in the few months after Alec's accident. The quality of care wasn't the full reason but also because a certain presences no longer existed there.

Nichole finished her apple and tossed it into the garbage can before heading out back to the stable. Her eyes flickered to the hut as she walked. Black still stood outside of it, his head bowed down in a sleepy position. Only his ears indicated he knew she was there.

She didn't go in to see Alec last night. She wasn't ready. She just wanted to get to sleep and think about what lay waiting for her in the little structure outside her window.

Nichole turned away and walked faster into the barn with her mind flying in all directions. Unfortunately the distraction caused her to miss the soft crunch sound of a car approaching the farmhouse.

* * *

Alec had been awake for about an hour now. Though he didn't make any attempt to move, he was still well aware of his surroundings. No one would be up yet. It wasn't until he heard that annoying Rooster from the farm next door that he made any sort of effort to wake up his body. Even if it were just to roll onto his side.

His mind was playing possible scenarios that could happen today. He had different visions of how he would surprise Nichole and Henry and how their reactions would be. He had saved his strength to have a little extra to hold them close but his nerves kept him still as stone in his bed all morning. He thought of coming in to make them breakfast, the smell waking them up with happy memories. Or possibly surprising them in their beds, if only he could get up the stairs. Stairs… he had NOT tried yet. He thought about just going out and sitting with The Black and having them stumble upon him. Many different ideas and versions… none of which were good enough.

Alec sighed deeply and shut his eyes again… Maybe if he kept thinking he would come up with something perfect. But his thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of the kitchen door opening and shutting.

Maybe he wouldn't have the chance to come up with something perfect. There was no such thing as perfect. Alec prepared himself for someone to walk into the hut at any second; his only last minute warning would be someone talking to The Black outside… But no one came.

It wasn't long after that the sound of a car approached the farmhouse.

Black Tide was high stepping with excitement as Nichole led him out of the barn. It had been a long time since she had taken the young horse out onto the trails on the property and Tide was making his happiness known. The young jockey tied the horse's lead rope to a post and took to tightening Tides girth.

Just as she got the girth into the next hole, a loud noise caused both her and Tide to jump in freight. Nicole heard a clamber inside Alec's hut.

"What the..."

Nichole didn't know what was going on but knew she had to get to Alec as soon as she could and without giving it thought she rushed over. What was going on in there? Was Alec ok? Her feet just couldn't get her there fast enough! Someone else's feet though were quicker then hers and they flew by her that very instant, startling and slowing her up. She watched in awe as the Black plunged into the hut making its structure shake with the weight. There were several Roars from the deepest reaches of the horse, accompanied by the scream of a man.

Nicole squeaked with worry and made her legs go faster. She didn't know what was going on but hoped Alec was alright and wasn't the one who just screamed like that. Although she wouldn't even know why he wasn't alone in there or even how he was awake. Nicole finally reached the huts entrance when she was almost taken off her feet. The Black whizzed by her in a full gallop… complete with rider.

The Black carried the man on his back passed the stables and through the gate effortlessly in a mad dash for escape. It took her a few minutes to realize what just happened before her brain told her to run to Tide who she had tied up back at the fence. The young horse was pawing the ground displaying his anxiousness to get to his dad.

Nicole didn't even know what she was doing till she was doing it. Throwing her foot in the stirrup, she lifted herself onto Black Tides back. She had to catch Alec and the Black and the only horse capable of getting close was thundering under her. She knew she couldn't pass the Black while he was in a flat out run but she was hoping for a miracle to get to her friend. She booted Tide just once but it was enough. They were now cutting the wind in an effort to catch up.

She watched in front of her between Tides ears. She could see the black blur in front of her. She was worried. Alec shouldn't have had the strength to stay on that horse at a walk let alone a full gallop. Nicole was concerned about him falling off. She didn't want to have to go through the past year all over again. She had to get to him and stop him somehow.

The Black's hooves hammered the ground with rock splitting force. His rider clung to his mane but gave no indication of wanting him to slow down. Right now he craved to be close to his human friend. It was something he had been deprived of. He needed it to return his broken spirit.

Alec couldn't have stopped The Black if he had wanted to. He had no reins or saddle and only relied on the black horses' mane. He had been working the past week on walking by himself but it wasn't even close to this kind of exertion. The Muscles that he hadn't used in a year were screaming. His legs were shaking with fatigue but he wouldn't let himself fall off. He needed to get away from those people in the hut. Ever since he had woken up he hadn't remembered what happened until he laid eyes on that jockey that just walked through the doorway. Memories of the seconds leading up to the fall clung to the front of his memories. He had to get away from them, far away, as fast as possible. He had no clue that Nicole was following behind him on Tide, not that he would slow down if he did.

The Black knew though. He could smell his son coming up behind him. But he obeyed his human and kept up his speed. The Arabian's coat was covered in a layer of sweat and his veins were more prominent. But he didn't stop… He flew over the thick grass with no real destination.

* * *

Henry drove along side the horses in the truck and trailer barely watching the road. He fumbled with his other hand in an attempt to dial the police. He wanted to make sure someone was there to get the men on the hut floor before they got away.

Henry and Nate had just made their way into the kitchen for breakfast when they heard what was going on outside.

His eyes though never left the man he considered his son. He was fearful of the strain on him right now… physically and mentally. Even though it seemed he rode the horse effortlessly… Henry knew better.

"Do you want me to drive?" his nephew asked breaking him out of his watchful daze.

"Hell no… I've got it."

"Uncle Henry… you're all over the road. You wont help Alec by wrecking us. Give me the cell phone."

Henry handed over the small phone and continued watching the horses out of the passenger side window. It appeared Tide was catching up to the Black. Henry wasn't surprised. The Black hadn't been worked or exercised since Alec's accident. This was the first time he'd seen the Arabian in more then a walk since that day on the track. Even at his wildest moment since then he hadn't broken into a trot of any sort. His spirit was broken. He didn't have the heart to fight much… till now. Henry was sure Nicole could at least catch up to them. The Black had speed. More then any horse he'd ever seen in his life. He also had the heart especially with Alec on his back. The Equine tried to out run the wind whenever that boy sat between his withers and croup. But today his son was crisper then he was. It was only a matter of time.

"I can't believe he can do that… after just waking up…" Henry commented and turned a suspicious eye quickly to his nephew.

"Uh…" Nate smiled innocently. "By the way… I have something to tell you."

"I bet you do."

* * *

Nicole was getting surprisingly close now. She could see Alec scrunched on the back of his horse with his legs tucked and holding the horse's ribs firmly. His head was along side the horse's neck creating less wind resistance. If she had a minute to do so she probably would have laughed at the thought of him looking like he was only hugging the wild animal. Figuring it would help out somehow, Nicole leaned foreword in the saddle and crunched low along side Tides neck. His mane fluttered by her forehead and ears as they continued their mission.

Ahead not even a half mile away but coming fast was something that would be a huge factor. Nicole grimaced after spotting a large pond up ahead. They were headed straight for it. She knew Alec couldn't steer so that left three other options. Either Black would turn himself and go around it… go through it… or stop. She was hoping for the latter. They had to stop eventually for both their sakes.

Alec saw the water coming and he knew his horse was being overworked. He knew what to do. It was time to stop. He'd run far enough and this was his chance. He'd boot Black up and go right in it. The cool water would help cool down The Black and be a softer dismount then falling off. He just hoped he had enough energy to get out of the water once he let go.

* * *

oooo sorry to leave you there.. more soon.. who was in Alec's hut? how will Nichole and Henry react? Stay tuned!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

I'm surprised that i could get three chapters up in a weekend. Its amazing!

Anyways... carry on!

* * *

It was coming closer now and Nicole watched as Alec booted The Black in the flanks

The pond was coming closer now and Nichole watched as Alec booted The Black in the flanks. He was going in the water… a move she was grateful for. He was finally going to stop.

Nichole just couldn't comprehend how Alec was able to hang on to the Black like this. There should have been no way in hell he could ride let alone sit up if he had just woken up. And what happened in the hut? Did Black know something was wrong? Did he know Alec had woken up and rushed in? No… something else was going on. She just didn't know what it was yet.

It hadn't even hit her yet that he actually WAS awake. With the sudden excitement she didn't have time to come to gripes with reality. The only thing that was important to her right now was to get Alec safely on the ground… then she would worry about crying and hugging the breath out of him.

Meanwhile ahead of her thoughts, Alec braced himself for the wet impact as his black horse half leaped into the water at a full gallop. The water was about withers deep and hit his hot legs with a shock. The rush of the water was enough and it unseated him off his steed into the dirty pond. Even though it wasn't too deep he was still glad that The Black didn't leave his side after he slipped of. With the last bit of energy he had, he grabbed a hold of the mane and let Black pull him out of the water.

As soon as he felt himself touch solid ground he let go and fell to the dirt in a heap, breathing rapidly. For a few brief seconds he felt himself black out. At least he thought he did because he could now hear his name being shouted in the not too far distance.

"ALEC!"

He couldn't stop his huffing gasps to answer. It was like he stopped breathing for that entire ride and now his lungs were making up for it. What if the voice yelling was that damn jockey and his thugs? He couldn't move. He couldn't defend himself. No… he had to concentrate on breathing.

"ALEC!"

Nichole screamed for Alec as horse and rider finally flew up to them. She pulled Tides reins back tight causing the poor horses' mouth to be assaulted by the bit. She leaped off of the sweaty animal and ran to her friend laying half in and half out of the water. She could see his chest heaving, as she got closer to him.

Finally she reached his side and grabbed him under his shoulders to drag him out of the water. Nichole had sudden surprising strength and accompanied but Alec's small frame from weight loss it was easy to slip him right out. Once she got him far enough from the water she collapsed in a heap to the bank and pulled her best friend's head into her lap.

"Easy Alec… I'm here now. Can you hear me? Alec?" As frantic and in shock as she was, Nichole tried to find a calming voice.

Alec wanted to answer. He wanted to tell her to run... leave him there. He didn't want those men to get his Nichole. His precious Nichole… who visited him more then anyone in the hospital. Who brought him home and took care of him when no one else would have. He couldn't let her get hurt… but he couldn't get it out. Just the sound of gasping.

Nichole's eyes were swelling with tears as she watched Alec try and get his breath back. His hands were clenching with every attempt grabbing for the blades of grass and pebbles that surrounded the body of water. His eyes were transfixed on something high above them that she was sure wasn't really there.

"Come on Alec… take it easy. It'll come back." She encourage in a soothing voice all the while pulling his hair out of his eyes and off his forehead. Tears now dripped down her face onto her shirt as her emotions finally got the best of her.

From behind her she heard Black snort and suddenly a muzzle came into view. The wild horse's soft nose gently touched Alec's cheek. He didn't rub or nudge. But just held it there and joined Alec's breathing. The horse was extremely winded as well but from the look of it, was determined to help his friend get his breath back. Nichole watched in amazement as Alec slowly closed his eyes. His breathing started to get steady. He was still taking deep breaths but they were more controlled now in rhythm with the horse. It took a couple minutes but finally Alec took one deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Finally his breathing was back to normal. His hands were now motionless and relaxed at his side. Black lifted his head away from his human and turned to walk back to Tide who was grazing just behind them. Before the horse was a step away Nichole heard a soft voice below her whisper.

She looked down at Alec who now looked so peaceful. She heard the whispered words and her mouth lit up in a smile.

"Thanks Black…" He had mouthed. Eyes still closed.

It was the first time she'd heard him speak since before the accident. Her heart lightened. She now had hope that she had her Alec back. Fresh tears came back to her eyes at the thought. She really had him back!

Off in the distance Henry waddled behind Nate in an attempt to get through the high grasses to the pond where the two horses had stopped. The younger man was faster and reached Nichole and Alec first.

"Is he ok?" He said before dropping to his knees next to his friend.

"I don't know… I think so. He just got his breathing back to normal." Nichole answered while taking a glance of the Black about 5 feet away. "We should get him back to the farm."

"How though? Carry him? We can't drive the truck through this field." Nate pointed out. He didn't have to ponder long when a slightly wheezy voice cut in.

"How about… I just walk to the truck."

Nate and Nichole jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. A voice that they longed to hear for so long now. Finally Nate brought himself back to earth, obviously already over the shock. After all… he had been keeping Alec's condition a secret for almost two weeks now.

"Well that would work!"

Alec's eyes were now open and glancing around.

"Where's Black… He needs to be cooled off."

"Alec he's fine... He'll be fine. We'll get him after we take care of you." Nichole said while still soothing his hair back.

"No." Alec said firmly. He reached up with a shaky hand and pushed Nichole's off his head. The action left a pang of hurt in the young woman's chest as she watched him then try to roll onto his side in an attempt to figure out how to stand up.

Before the two friends had a chance to object they were cut to the chase by shouting behind them.

"Don't you DARE move from that spot BOY! If you try and go to that horse I'll put you back in your Coma so help me!!"

Three pairs of eyes shot over to the hobbling old man. There was no more arguing but waiting. Waiting for instructions on what to do next that they all knew was coming. Nichole wondered just how Henry was doing inside now that they had Alec back. Would he show any emotion or go through the motions like nothing had happened?

"That Black horse will follow the truck home if you are in it. We'll drive slow enough for him to cool down. Tide too. Now we're gonna put this boy on his feet and help him walk over to the truck. Is that clear?" Heads nodded in front of him and Nate stuck a helping hand in front of Alec. Alec took it and, with help from Nichole, they got him to his feet. He felt so tired. His legs were weak and wobbly and his head swam. Nate put an arm around him so he wouldn't hit the ground as his legs gave a bit to the action. He really did a number on himself today. It was WAY too much too quickly.

"You got tall." Alec said to Nate. He couldn't help but notice how big the boy had gotten. It truly brought into prospective how long he had been out of it. Nate stood almost equal with his eye line.

"Maybe you got shorter." Nate joked at him trying to lighten the mood.

The two friends helped him start walking to the truck when Henry stepped in front of them stopping their progress. 'This was it' Nichole thought. The moment of truth for the two.

Henry and Alec locked eyes for several moments. Neither ready to speak until Alec's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Men! At the farm! That damn Jockey Henry! He was there!"

"Whoa whoa what jockey?" Henry knew about the men out cold in the hut and was hoping the cops were already there by the time they got back but the word "jockey" threw him off.

Alec squinted his eyes and face in concentration, trying to get his mind to work faster. Bits were coming back slow but sure.

"The race… riding the gray gelding… ya know? You told me to watch for his late run?"

Henry wanted to cheer that Alec actually remembered he said that but held himself back to focus on this new information.

"Yea… Pretty new to the sport. Don't really know him but I believe he was one of them to express his sympathies to us after…"

"Yea yea…" Alec interrupted. "Henry it was him!"

"Son… you fell off. I watched the tape over and over. No one touched you." Henry tried to reason. More for himself then Alec. He didn't want to believe someone was trying to harm his "boy".

"Watch it again… Just before the Clubhouse turn... He stabbed me in the leg with something. Needle. It had to have been some drug Henry cause my head got all cloudy and I don't even remember hitting the ground."

After carefully walking Alec back to the truck and making sure that the horses were in tow, Henry immediately went for the cell phone sitting on the front seat.

"Who are you calling?" Alec asked, a bit winded, as Nate and Nichole helped him get into the front of the pickup. His body was useless now. What little progress he may have made over the past week was gone now. His body felt just like it did the moment he had woken up… still asleep.

"When we had realized what happened Alec, I peeked into the hut and saw a few guys lying there. I called the police on the way to get you. That horse of yours really did a number on them from what I saw. I just want to make sure someone got there before we go bringing you back around. Its obvious something happened that day that they want to make sure doesn't get out in the open."

Henry only received a simple nod from Alec before he let his head rest back into the seat and shut his eyes.

Finally Henry got through to someone on his cell phone and stepped away from the truck to avoid eavesdroppers.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nichole asked while resisting the urge to move a lock of hair out of his face.

"Not really." He mumbled. Alec opened his eyes to glance over at The Black standing next to his son a few feet away. "They really shouldn't be grazing. They aren't cooled down enough."

"Alec please let us worry about things right now ok? They'll be fine. We really didn't go that far."

"Really? Felt like miles…" The words sounded slurred to the young man's ears but he couldn't help it. His body was shutting down... even his mouth.

"You just need to rest a little."

Alec didn't need to be told twice. He couldn't help the yelling his body was doing to him. He needed to rest just for a little while. After an other glance at Black he let his eyelids slowly close and almost instantly knew no more.

* * *

Henry drove at almost a crawl down the road back home. Not only for the horses to keep up but he was keeping it to a slow pace for an other reason. After calling the local police station he had found out that the 3 men he saw lying on the floor of the hut were no longer there. The police searched the area but came up with nothing and considered it safe to return to.

'Bullshit' he thought...

How could it be considered safe and secure if the men that came specifically for Alec were still out there and more then able to return to finish with whatever plan they had. Henry was going to make damn sure they had an officer watching the house until HD deemed it safe.

The old trainer glanced over at the boy he considered his own son. Alec's head lulled forward as he quietly napped. Nate and Nichole sat in the back seat as silent as mice not wanting to disturb his much needed rest. Alec had been through so much already. It was so unfair for him to have to continue worrying about people trying to hurt him. He should have known. There had to be more to it then Alec just falling off the Black. Alec didn't fall off often especially in races. He was the best jockey Henry had seen in… well… ever. And as he thought about it, the jockey Alec had claimed was in his hut just a few minutes ago happened to have been the same one that won the race.

It all seemed to click now. After a whole year of complete confusion and sadness they finally had Alec back along with some answers. Hopefully now that they knew certain things they could help him. But for right now the only thing he could do was be as quiet as possible and get him home.

Finally they had arrived back home. Henry pulled the pick up into the back near the stalls to make it easier to get the Black in. If Alec wasn't up to guiding him in this might turn ugly. Better to be close to them then out by the house.

It didn't take much to wake Alec. It only took a slight gentle nuzzle from Black through the open window of the pickup.

Alec let a smile come across his lips as he reached tiredly up to touch the velvet nose of his friend.

"Hey Black." He whispered while sitting up in his seat.

"You ok?" Nichole asked. She couldn't help but keep asking and making sure.

Alec nodded and went for the car door handle.

"Ah ah!" Henry said quickly. "Nate will help you out. Then if you are up for just one more thing before we put you back to bed, that Horse of yours needs some guiding into his stall."

Alec looked over at Henry with a smile.

"Still got that independent streak."

"I think its worse now more then ever." Henry commented back while Nate helped Alec out of the front of the truck.

Nichole ran in the house to set up the guest room for Alec to sleep in. She knew Henry wouldn't allow him by himself in the hut right now and also didn't really know her place in the situation. She decided to make herself useful as best she could think of.

Alec took two slow steps over to his horse and placed a hand on the equines shoulder. He had no clue how he was still upright and was thankful that he could lean on Black while walking him into his stall. Getting into the house and up the stairs was a totally different story.

"Henry?" Alec said as he slowly took an other step foreword.

"Yea kid?" the old man said. He was walking alongside Alec with his arms poised just in case he would have to reach for the weak young man to steady him. So far Alec was holding his own.

"... Are you ok?"

Henry was taken aback by that question directed towards him. He figured it was the other way around.

"I'm fine boy... why would you ask me that? I should be asking you."

"Oh... please don't keep asking that. I'll let you know how I feel. I'm gonna go insane if people keep asking me that." Alec said with a smile as they took three more slow steps towards Blacks stall. "I asked... because out of the three of you... Nichole... Nate... You are the only one that didn't tell me how you were feeling when I was laying there. I did hear you sometimes Henry. I... I just feel worried is all... I'm just worried about you."

If Alec had glanced over at the older man walking along side of him he would have caught the tear that trickled down his worn face. The fact that the boy he considered his own son cared more at that moment for him then his own self truly hit home with him.

Henry reached up and brushed the tear off nonchalantly before putting a gentle hand on Alec's shoulder.

"I'm fine now kid... I'm fine now."

Alec nodded, accepting his answer, and continued looking down and concentrating at his every step. They finally reached the stall door and waited a brief moment while Nate refilled the water buckets and added an extra bail of straw.

Then when the stall was all finished, Alec reached up with his last bit of energy and unlatched and removed the black horses' halter, signaling him to enter his stall now.

As soon as the horse walked away from him, Alec lost his object to lean on and started to sway. Henry and Nate wordlessly walked over and each took a shoulder, guiding him back to the house.

It was time for the kid to rest now.

* * *

Manakua was peacefully silent as she finally sat up. She had been tossing and turning all night not able to get a single 5 minute nap out of it. Glowing moonbeams bounced off the floor as the moon sat high in the sky. This was going to be one long night. She couldn't' take it. She couldn't take being away from him anymore. He was finally "back" and still she felt separated from him. It didn't matter that now it was only by walls. Just plaster and wood. Yet it felt like miles of stone and metal.

Aggravated, she tossed the blanket off of her body and silently stood up. That was it. She was going to him. She wouldn't wake him... she just needed to be near him. She wanted to see him... to make sure that the events of the day weren't just some dream.

Nichole tiptoed out of her room into the dark hallway. She'd never done this before… never since she and Alec were secretly going out did she ever go into his room at night. But these were different circumstances. It was a different reason now for her to want to be close to him. Protection… Longing... the need to feel him near and know that any minute he'd open his big brown eyes and look at her.

Surprisingly her footsteps did not echo or create any creaking from the old farmhouse as she reached Alec's bedroom door. She didn't want to wake Henry up and didn't want anyone to find her where she was heading.

Slowly she slid her body sideways through the crack in the door and headed to the side of his bed.

She watched him breath in and out with help from the moonlight shining in the window while trying to not make a sound for fear of waking him. He earned some rest today after his ride. She never knew he had it in him and even after Nate told them about Alec waking up almost two weeks ago, she still wondered in the back of her mind how he was able to do what he did today. His body should have been like Jell-O and in no way capable of holding on to an animal going about as fast as the strongest of winds.

It just proved that Alec was just as stubborn and determined as she figured he was.

Silently she knelt down at the side of the bed, careful not to touch anything to cause him to stir. He was lying on his side with the covers tucked under his arms. One hand hung under the pillow under his head while the other lay motionless at his side. He looked so peaceful in his slumber and his methodical breathing started to lull Nichole's eyelids.

Before she knew it, she rested her head on the soft blankets on the bed. She had only planned on checking up on him and leaving before she woke him but her sleepy body had different plans as she drifted off to sleep… the sound of Alec's soft breathing acting as her own lullaby.

* * *

Nichole was awoken by a soft touch on her forehead. As her eyelids fluttered open she realized she was looking into Alec's brown eyes.

"Why don't you come up here? The floor can't be too comfortable." He whispered with a smile.

She smiled back and sighed, attempting to stretch a bit and get the kinks caused by the odd way she was laying out.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont hurt me. I may look fragile but I'm still as tough as nails. Come on." He said while lightly patting the bed.

"But Henry..."

"Nichole..." he interrupted. "Come on. You can't sleep on the floor." Obviously Alec didn't care anymore about Henry finding out about them. Slowly she lifted herself up and slid into the bed next to him. She could feel the instant warmth lying next to him and before she could think of what she was doing, she slid farther over burying her head in his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and she cuddled closer.

"I missed you soo much." She whispered to him as she started to drift back to sleep.

"Missed you too..." Alec replied as he too felt his eyelids shut.

Theres still a lot more... I hope its so far so good!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey everyone! Gosh i'm sooo sorry its been such a LONG time! I don't even know if anyone will care about this story anymore... but i've written almost all of it and i've been sitting on it because i got bored with it. I'm on a mission to complete all or most o my stories on here so i can feel comfortable to start other ones.

I started writing this story years ago... and i hope i can finally wrap it up within the month.

If you are still out there.. THANK YOU!

Well here goes.

Next chapter will be more exciting... i'll move thing's along faster and questions and explanations will be revealed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nichole's first thought was of the bright morning sun coming through the east windows. The ray's rested on her blinking eyelids as she slowly pulled herself awake. Her mind was still groggy, sticking with the fuzz of sleep and it took her a few minutes to come to her senses, realizing she wasn't in her own bed! She wasn't even in her own room!

Nichole sat up quicker then her stiff limbs would have wanted and gave the room a fast once over.

She put her head in her hands and shook it in disbelief. She was in Alec's bed… in Alec's spare room. She hadn't planned on this! She only came in to be near him for a little while but after cuddling close to him at his insistence her body couldn't resist falling into a deep slumber.

Her eyes darted fast to the last place she had seen Alec… But it was empty. The whole room was empty and the bedroom door sat open for the whole house to see where she had snuck off to in the night.

"Wonderful" She said out loud, letting herself collapse back into the pillows. Well there was nothing she could do about it now. She was sure someone saw her sleeping in the bed with Alec. Hoping it was only Nate was too much to ask for. Not with Henry playing overprotective mother hen now that Alec was awake.

'Alec's awake…' she thought again.

The day before seemed like a dream. It was like no such thing could ever have happened. When they brought Alec home she had hoped it would help in some way but she didn't expect such a quick and miraculous recovery. Granted he still had many more miles to go but just to be able to talk to him… hold him… see him walk on his own… it was just something she hadn't imagined.

Finally Nichole pulled herself from the warm blankets and made her way slowly into the quiet hallway to the stairs. She didn't hear any sounds… no one moving around the house, no other footsteps but that of her own bare feet.

She was alone.

Once the young jockey entered the kitchen, she caught sight of the little wall clock. It read 12:35.

'Wow' She must have really been tired. She stood there for a spell, her eyes wandering aimlessly around the room. Finally they landed on a small blue post-it note stuck to the refrigerator door handle. Nichole padded closer to read the chicken scratch. It was without a doubt Henry's writing and it said, "Went to doc's… Be back in a couple hours."

Ok… That answered the question of where they had gone… but there was no indication of when they left.

The jockey let out a large sigh and started occupying herself with making a pot of coffee. She figured she might as well try and start the day off on a good note. She wasn't sure when they'd be back but she wanted to be ready for it.

* * *

The big blue pickup truck came to a slow stop in front of the large farmhouse. It had been a long morning and he couldn't wait to get inside and relax. But before he could think of himself he had to make sure the boy next to him was taken care of first.

Alec had awoken when the car turned into the farm and was now working on pulling the seatbelt off. Henry wanted nothing more then to reach over and grab the button for the boy he considered a son. But his doctor was clear that doing things for himself would speed up his recovery. Even if it hurt to watch, the older man would have to take a step back… maybe even two steps.

Alec reached up for the doorknob and took a deep breath.

"You ready kid?"

The young jockey turned to the old trainer and forced a light smile that he didn't know he had the energy for. "Yea Henry… Just slow."

"It's alright, take your time. The house isn't going anywhere."

Alec didn't respond and Henry winced a bit. Alec had been eerily quiet this morning. He had a rough time at the doctor's office but things were different with him. He shouldn't have expected things to go right back to normal but there were a few time this morning that Henry wondered if all of Alec actually came back… that a part of him was still in a coma.

Before Henry could order it, Nate was by the car door encase Alec needed a quick hand. He was impressed with his nephew. After giving them all a hard time about bringing Alec home, He hadn't left his side it seems since he woke up. Nate had told him the story last night after they got Alec settled in bed. He apologized profusely for not telling them but insisted it was Alec's idea to wait. The sincerity sparkled in the youngsters' eyes and Henry couldn't be mad. He would however have to scold Alec for it once things were looking better for him. He most certainly wouldn't be mad especially by then but that wasn't the point. Henry had to take his shots when he could to keep everyone on their toes. It was his job!

By the time the trainer shook from his thoughts and pulled himself from the pickup, Alec had already made it to the steps.

"Need help?" Nate asked cautiously, remembering how hard it was for him to get up and down the stairs in the house.

"Nope…" Alec gripped the railing with white knuckles and successfully got up the three steps on his own slowly. The energy it took to get up them however, depleted his reserve and Nate reached for the jockey just in time as his weak knees buckled.

"Ok. Easy… Easy. You can't do everything yet Alec. Even if you think you can." Nate put Alec's right arm around his shoulders but to the other mans credit he still kept most of his weight to himself.

"Whatever…"

Nate turned to see if Alec had meant that in a lighthearted way but the jockeys' features held no sign. No other words were said and they all made their way into the house.

* * *

Nichole had turned on the radio in the kitchen a long time ago. She had a few moments where she was glad she was alone, jamming out to the current Top 40's and being foolish. She hadn't felt like dancing and singing in a long time and now… well now she was beginning to feel like her old self.

Nichole had busied herself chopping vegetables in the kitchen. The chopping, her deep thoughts and the music were enough to distract her. She didn't notice anyone around her until a voice brought her out of her trance, causing her to drop the knife to the cutting board with a large clatter and a half a cucumber to the floor.

"You must have been really tired. I fumbled around that room for 20 minutes before we left."

She spun around on her heels to find Alec leaning hard on the doorframe. His voice was one of amusement as he shifted his weight slowly to the other leg.

"Yea I must have…" A wide grin lit up her face at seeing him standing there. "You should have woken me!"

"Wake you? Never. You looked way too peaceful." Alec's smile was a beautiful site but Nichole couldn't help noticing the strain in his expression.

"So about me in your bed… Henry… he… did he… umm…"

There was a long awkward pause before Alec let out a light chuckle. "Did he say anything? Na… He kinda frightened me actually. Had an odd sort of grin on his face when he came in to wake me up."

"Oh…" Nichole looked down sheepishly and then proceeded to pick up the dropped cucumber. She wasn't sure what else to say at the moment. All the time he was in a coma she had spoken to him about a lot of different things, wishing that he would actually hear and acknowledge her. She had wanted the old days back so much just to talk to her friend. But now they stood in the same room and words escaped her. She fumbled with the cucumber in her hand a moment, trying to think of something worthwhile to say. Thank fully Alec did it for her.

"I can't believe how much I've missed… The music out… the movies… TV shows I've never even heard of… Its all kind of twilight zone." Nichole looked up to Alec and saw his eyes on the Radio next to her. She had forgotten all about it being on. She tuned it out when her mind started taking over.

"Yea I guess it is. I never thought of that."

"Yea well… its not new to you… just me" Alec had said it with a smile that never touched his eyes. Nichole could tell he was exhausted and off… but Alec didn't move from the doorframe. She was beginning to wonder if he had the energy to take the two steps to the chair.

"Alec? What did the doctor say? I should have gone. You really should have woken me."

"Oh… don't worry…" Alec tore his eyes away from hers and looked down at his hands. Clearly the topic was not something he wanted to discuss. "It was sort of in and out. You didn't miss much."

"You fibber…" Nichole tossed a dishtowel at his head to lighten the mood and Alec let it fall to the floor.

"Yea I'm lying… I walked through the door and I stunned her so bad she dropped her coffee on her desk."

"Sorry I missed it."

"Yea it was kind of amusing. Henry actually had a chuckle."

"Well what did she say?"

Alec looked up at her with a side-glance. The old Alec shown through with an impish smirk. "That it was too early to have gone riding."

"No kidding."

"Crazy isn't it?"

"Alec just be serious a couple minutes here. I really want to know."

"Fine… She said everything looked fine. I just have to get back into solid foods slowly and let my strength come back to me." Nichole could see that Alec's patience was starting to wear thin. But he'd just have to get over it. She was concerned and wanted to know.

"That's it?"

"That's pretty much it. I can already move around on my own so she didn't feel I needed any therapy."

"But… what about your head?"

Alec let out a deep exasperated breath. "I'm fine Nichole."

"I… just wanted to check. I worry."

"No kidding."

There was an awkward pause and Nichole tried to fill it by picking up the knife again and reached for another tomato, turning her back on Alec as she did so. It was hard to look at him when he was so hard, cold, and tired.

"So… Can you eat a pasta salad?"

Nichole turned her head to look at Alec when she didn't receive an answer and found the doorway empty.

Her heart sank. This was a lot more awkward then she had anticipated. Things weren't the same. Alec wasn't the same. He was covering up a great many things. His pain, his confusion, his fear. She didn't know what to do.

She felt helpless.

"You ok young lady?"

Henry's voice startled her. It was the second time today she was snuck up on. She wasn't on her game.

"No… No Henry I'm not." Her voice was nothing more then a whisper and she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not either."

His words took her by surprise and she turned to face him. He wasn't looking at her though and he made his way back out of the kitchen, leaving her to contemplate his words.

The day was a gloomy gray. It was a perfect setting for the emotions and feelings at Manakua. Alec was sleeping on the couch and had been for a few hours. Nichole sat in the armchair closest to his head. She had to resist many urges to reach over and run her fingers through his brown locks. At this point she didn't care if anyone else knew about them. Alec apparently didn't. It seemed so trivial… such a small thing to worry herself over. That wasn't stopping her. She needed to talk to him about… them. But things were different now. Alec was different… THEY were different. Things were changed.

"Nichole?" Nate's soft voice brought her out of her blank stare and she looked up to find the young man standing over her.

"Yea Nate." She sat up slowly, stretching her sore limbs.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She slipped out of her chair, careful not to make too much noise. Not that it would have mattered. Nichole felt Alec at this point could probably sleep through a bomb.

Nichole followed Nate to the kitchen. Henry was in his study and it was obvious Nate didn't want the older man to hear them talking.

"Nichole… I know earlier Alec was sugar coating the doctors appointment. I also know you well enough to know you didn't buy it for a second that it was that easy.

She nodded.

"That doctor put him through hell. Blood tests and simple exercises weren't the half of it. Alec didn't want you to worry any more and promised us not to mention it. But I suppose I may have had my fingers crossed." A small smile graced his lips but if didn't last long. "I don't know if you want details but you needed to know that I had to half carry him in here and why his sense of humor has been off. It's also why he passed out so quickly."

Nichole ran a shaky hand over her face to steady herself. None of this surprised her but to hear it out loud stabbed deep into her heart. They had gotten Alec back… but was he truly back? And how much more of this recovery could he handle if he bottled himself up and tried to handle it alone.

* * *

"I don't think I want to know exactly what… but thank you Nate. He's always trying to protect someone. Its sweet but its unnecessary."

"I agree… so I told you. Don't let him on that I did but he's going to need help. It's going to take him a while to bounce back. Even if he thinks it wont." Nate dropped his head to stare at his fingers outlining flowers on the tablecloth. "I wasn't much help when you and Henry brought him home. I fought you all and disgraced anything he's ever done for me by acting like a child."

Nichole reached over and put a comforting hand on his. "You had your reasons… And you told him right? He didn't even blink at it. He loves you Nate. And you are here for him now."

"Right… I'm here for him now. And… Nichole… We can't give up on him. We wont." The young mans eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked up at her for reassurance.

"No… we wont…" And with that she gathered him into her arms. "We're going to get through this. He's going to be fine… and soon we'll be laughing about this."

Nate laughed lightly and sniffed as he pulled away. "I know… you're right."

"I am. Now lets go feed those horses huh?"

"Ok."

Nichole pulled the kid up to his feet and steered him out the door and towards the barns. They'd all be fine… they just had to stick together.

* * *

Black stood by the bay windows to the living room. His big head hung low in sleep but his ears pricked up as a soft deep inhale came from just inside the windows.

Alec had slept through the night. Sadly Nichole hadn't. She stayed right in the chair, determined to be close if he needed something. Finally at about 5am she felt the call of sleep take her exhausted body.

Alec awoke to find Nichole in the chair next to him. His smile was as bright as the sun that had just come up. The Jockey stretched his sore aching limbs and worked on pulling himself up in a sitting position.

6AM… he couldn't believe he slept that long… wait… maybe he could. After all… he slept a whole year.

A soft whinny brought his attention to the windows where he found Black looking in anxiously.

"Hungry boy?" He whispered as to not wake Nichole or anyone else up.

Black shook his head up and down, his thick mane blew around his ears as he pawed the ground excitedly.

"Ok ok… Give me a second." His whisper was full of amusement.

Alec found his feet and, with the help of the furniture and walls, he made it to the back door. The old wood was surprisingly quiet and the young jockey slipped out slowly. His old friend greeted him and together they made their way slowly to the barn.

* * *

Nichole awoke with a start. She looked up with bloodshot eyes into Henry's weary one's.

"I'm sorry to wake you but do you know where the Alec went to?"

That was enough and Nichole leapt to her feet, forgetting all about her aching muscles. "He was here when I fell asleep! That was like 5 in the morning?" Nichole looked at the time on the cable box. "That was only 2 hours ago!"

"Well he couldn't have gone far. The trucks are still here."

Nate cleared his throat from behind them. His stance was relaxed as he leaned on the door jam. "Check the barn… Black is gone." He motioned towards the bay windows where the Black Stallion had become a lawn statue since yesterday. "They are probably in the barn."

Nate was right. Henry and Nichole looked to the window and then back at each other before heading out the door and off to the barn.

Nichole made it to the barn in record time finding Alec sitting on a stack of hay bales. He held a bucket in his hands and Black was nose deep in it enjoying his morning grain. Nichole's sudden arrival had Alec look up in surprise while Black was oblivious.

"Hey…" Alec gave her a small smile in her direction. "Black was hungry."

Nichole stopped a few feet away from the friends and crossed her arms. "Alec what are you doing?"

Alec's eyebrows fused together in confusion and slight annoyance. "What does it look like?" His eyes gestured down to the bucket in his lap and his horse still busy chowing the last bits of grain.

"Alec you can't just leave like that! We didn't know where you were!" Her hands uncrossed and went to rest on her hips. She was still close to crying from the shock of finding him gone just a few minutes ago. Now her anger at him for not waking someone up and just disappearing was sucking her composure,

"Well I can't go far." Alec suggested lightly. He didn't understand why she was yelling at him. All he did was come out and feed Black. But he didn't want to argue with her. "Calm down…"

"You can't just walk out Alec! You're still too weak! Not to mention those guys in your hut yesterday!"

Black finished eating his grain and he looked up at Nichole with big black eyes. He snorted loudly and grabbed a huge bite of hay from the bail Alec was sitting on.

Alec then did something Nichole was unprepared for…. He grinned. "I don't think Black likes your lack of faith in him."

"Alec he's a horse… He can help you if you fall. He can't protect you from those people!"

"Actually... he could… and HAS… But that's not the point here."

"Its not?"

"Nope. Are you alright Nichole? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why aren't you yelling back?"

"I don't have the energy to yell. I need as much as I can gather just to sit up here and hold this bucket." Alec's voice trailed off at the end of his sentence as he let the bucket slide from his fingers. "Besides… I don't want to yell at you."

Nichole watched as Alec's shoulders slumped and his energy seemed to drain right out of him. It was right then that she realized it wasn't physical. Sure… Alec was weak… but this sudden drop was psychological and Nichole remembered her conversation last night with Nate.

"Alec… can you make me a promise?"

Alec looked sideways up at Nichole. Her tone of voice didn't make him feel too confident that he was going to like what she said next. "Maybe…"

Nichole paused for a second to look at her friend. His weak frame and tired eyes almost made her change her mind. She closed her own eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're not going to like it." She added before continuing.

"I figured as much."

"Alec… you have to promise me you'll be ok. That you wont push us away while you get better. That you wont give up. I know this is terribly hard on you but its painful for us too." Nichole stopped to rub her face and wipe an escaped tear away, hoping Alec didn't catch it before finishing. "In other ways."

Alec turned his gaze away from her and watched Black pull mouthfuls out of the hay bale next to him. He didn't have an answer. He couldn't promise anything he didn't know for sure. He was so confused, lost and frustrated. He missed a whole year of his life! His body wasn't the same and probably never would be again. He was angry… not at Nichole… not at Henry or Nate… but at life and that stupid word 'fate'.

And to top it off, he had to deal with a fellow jockey that most likely had something to do with forever changing his life.

His mind was still on slow motion piecing things together and Nichole stood in front of him at this very moment asking too much of him way too soon.

But what if he told her no? What if he said to her face, "Sorry… no deal?"

Henry would get involved… They would be all over him more then normal. They might even force him to go to a shrink.

Alec reached up to rub his exhausted eyes and sighed. Nichole hadn't said a word… hadn't even breathed while he sunk deep into his mind to think all of this through.

"How about I promise that I'll try hard. It's all I can promise Nichole. That I'll try as hard as I can."

"Try…"

Alec nodded.

"I suppose I can take that…"

Alec smiled sadly and looked back at his horse. "Ok."

"Well enough of this. Just don't disappear… let's get inside. I'm sure Henry's still standing outside of the barn waiting in his slippers."

"Oh good… I need a good laugh."

Nichole extended a hand to help Alec to his feet but he waved it off. She didn't argue and pretended not to wince while he slid slowly off the stack of hay. If she expected him to try hard she would have to work on it too.

"You can help me cup up apples for a pie."

"Ooh joy." He said sarcastically but with a smile as he shuffled to the barn door. He didn't wanna mention to her that he couldn't actually eat the pie.

"Shush… your behind on your chores. Don't think I'm letting you off easy."

Alec actually chuckled and the sound caused her to beam.

"Go easy on me! I'm hurt remember?"

"Your not hurt! You're just slow. I can be patient."

"Fabulous… cause you'll be waiting a while!"

Nichole flicked him on the arm playfully since she couldn't shove him. She could wait. She'd already been waiting for him for a long long time.


End file.
